


Lay Me Down

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is the only place where Lex can be still, where his blood stops thrumming in his veins and demanding he think and plot and <i>move</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Props to lextini for her superquick beta -- thanks for kicking my ass regarding the run-on sentences and egregious abuse of commas. Dedicated to rhiannonhero as fulfillment of her wish list. Well, sorta -- most of what you wanted happens, just not in the order you wished for. *g* Title is from the Ashley MacIsaac song, from his latest, eponymous CD. Though I didn't intend this to be a songfic, the lyrics fit so well, I included them after the story.

The pilot announces their approach to Metropolis, jerking Lex out of a nodding half-sleep. He buckles his seat belt and steels himself for the landing. Sometimes, he finds it remarkable that he takes small jets at all anymore, after the crash the day he married Helen. But that was years ago, and flying commercial to Metropolis means going through the main terminal of the airport, an act guaranteed to attract any stray reporters who may be wandering about, and that's the last thing Lex wants right now.

The attendant opens the outer door and helps Lex onto the stairway leading to the tarmac. The wind scythes over Lex's scalp as he squints into the sharp blue of the cloudless winter sky and walks to the limo, which is blessedly warm. Anthony finishes loading the luggage into the trunk before getting behind the wheel.

Lex stays awake for the drive through the city by looking out at the streets, full of people scurrying down the sidewalks, their heads bent into the wind, trying to get to their destinations as quickly as they can. Lex knows the feeling; he's been away for eight days but it feels like months. London had been dreary - overcast and rainy, the damp cold working its way into his bones and making the string of meetings, lunches and parties seem endless. Clark hadn't been able to visit, due to his Planet schedule and a litany of disasters requiring more continuous action than the Justice League had tackled in months. Nothing overwhelming - a couple of small earthquakes, a fire in the Rio slums, a ferry sinking off the Malaysian coast - just enough to keep Clark Watchtower-bound. Now Lex wants nothing more than to get his jet-lagged, cotton-filled head onto a pillow and sleep until his muscles protest the stillness by stiffening and waking him up.

He's able to stay awake long enough to make small talk with Anthony in the elevator (the youngest Bertone is graduating the eighth grade in June, and already demanding that Uncle Sal not be allowed to sing at the party when her friends are in attendance) and to give him the weekend off. Lex asks him to leave the luggage in the foyer, so Anthony says goodbye and rides back down to the parking garage.

The penthouse is silent as Lex makes his way through the living room and to the kitchen, where he finds a note from Rosemary: Clark gave her the day off, so she's visiting her daughter in Central City for the weekend. Rosemary's round, flowing handwriting tells him there are sandwich ingredients in the refrigerator, including her homemade horseradish sauce. And here Lex thought he'd kept his fondness for it discreet.

He stands at the counter, drinking a bottle of water and skimming that day's Planet; Clark has only a short piece in the City section, because he and Lois have been working on some big investigative story, due to break any day. It was part of the reason Lex had spent a week wearing polarfleece to bed, instead of being able to curl up next to Clark, who throws off heat like a radiator. He puts down the empty bottle and walks toward their bedroom, although he thinks "stumbles" may be a better description. He really needs to sleep.

Though sleep seems unnecessary when he could just look at Clark, who's sprawled on the bed in the afternoon sun, bare to the waist under the white cotton sheets he likes so much, half-hugging a pillow like he does on those rare mornings he sleeps in. Lex sinks onto a chair by the bureau, helpless to do anything but keep watching. The sun streams in through the wall of windows, turning Clark's skin the color of what milk and honey might look like mixed together. The curve of his back makes Lex think of what happens when he runs his hand down it, the spine making a feline arch and ending with Clark's ass tipped up, displayed, ready for easy penetration by tongue, finger, or cock. The ass Lex knows inside and out, pun intended.

Lex imagines that ass now, under the sheet, curving up and out in its eminently biteable pout. He loves to feel it in his hands as he's pulling Clark closer, cupping and grabbing through Clark's clothes in a way that always makes him moan a little. It's even better to think of the little crease where Clark's legs turn into his ass, an area where Lex wishes he could build a house, but has to settle for licking and nibbling and rubbing instead, sometimes for hours. He remembers the night he actually made Clark come just from that, Clark groaning and grinding against the sheets, complaining that Lex was some sort of sadist. Lex had only smiled and kept going, until Clark tensed all over and cried out. Of course, Clark had demanded revenge, and Lex was a sweating wreck by the time Clark had let him come himself, his cock so hard there'd been a little shock of pain in his balls when he shot, followed by a wave of unbelievable, electric heat. Clark could be mean sometimes, in the best possible way.

Clark's legs shift a little, making Lex think of how they feel wrapped around his waist or over his shoulders when he's fucking Clark's ass, how the hair rubs against Lex's body, the itch-tickle combining with the clench of Clark's ass as his dick sinks in and Clark shifts his hips up to take in more, his legs angling up Lex's sides. The first time it happened, Lex had had to close his eyes and think about the LexCorp quarterly report to keep from coming right then.

"Lex, you okay?" Clark had gasped.

"Yeah, fine," Lex had ground out, rocking slowly, long strokes that had become shorter and harder, with Clark begging for more and Lex powerless to do anything but give it, piston his hips until every muscle in his body stiffened as what felt like a gallon of come spurted out of his cock. Afterward, as they lay in bed letting the sweat dry on their bodies, Clark had asked, "Is it always that good?" and Lex had replied, "It will be if I have anything to say about it."

Clark moves again, the sheet rucking up and revealing his right foot. Lex thinks back to a night a couple of years ago when Wally West, drunk on Leg Spreaders and high on Sugar In The Raw packets, had told Lex about the League's visit to Metropolis Children's Hospital that afternoon. A little girl named Madison, bald and puffy-faced from chemo, had asked Superman excitedly if he was in the circus, because his shoes were the same size as the ones the clowns wore.

"I had to go out in the hall, I was laughing so hard," Wally'd shouted into Lex's ear over the noise of the bar, his arm wrapped around Lex's shoulders. Lex's need to hear the rest of the story had overpowered his desire to make Wally stop touching him. "Diana said Superman just told Madison that he wasn't in the circus, but he really liked clowns, too."

As thanks, Lex had given Wally and Chloe a week in the Monte Carlo penthouse, where Chloe became addicted to French-press coffee and _pain au chocolate_ , and Wally had raced the Le Mans drivers on his hands for lack of anything else "even vaguely interesting" to do while Chloe shopped, having been banned from the casinos at Chloe's request to Lex. Lex quietly made sure Madison received the best care possible - funneled through LexCorp's charitable foundation - and now she was in remission. Lex, of course, hadn't told Clark he knew the story; try as he might, he couldn't eliminate his blackmailing reflex and it was a good idea to have something to hold over him. He needed some way to keep Clark from telling anyone about his trip to New York to visit the Warrior Angel offices.

Clark turns over, baring his torso and splaying his hand on his stomach. Lex loves Clark's hands, big and strong yet surprisingly gentle; he's seen Clark scoop up injured birds and bring them to the veterinary hospital, cradling them, whispering calming words. He thinks of the night they went public with their relationship, walking into the Children's Cancer Research gala, fingers entwined. He had loved finally shutting up that loudmouth Sparkle Taylor at the Inquisitor and her speculations about Lex and that heiress, or this actress, or maybe that international businesswoman. There had been pictures of Clark and Lex plastered all over the soft-news sections of the papers and in the tabloids the next day: the two of them holding hands; Lex leaning up to whisper into Clark's ear; Clark smiling at Lex over the heads of the Hilton sisters. Sometimes, Lex thinks people want them to stay together just so they can keep seeing pictures of Clark on the gossip pages, despite the dorky glasses.

Lex's eyes wander over Clark's arms, thinking how with Clark's broad chest and shoulders, it always feels like he's completely surrounded when wrapped up in them. Clark is the only place where Lex can be still, where his blood stops thrumming in his veins and demanding he think and plot and move.

The day Lionel had died, they'd gone to the mortuary, sitting calmly while the undertaker had gone through the casket choices. (Lex had chosen some monstrously expensive steel thing - his father was all about ostentation masquerading as power, and why not give the old man what he wanted?) Afterward, they'd come back to the penthouse where Lex, angry at he didn't know what, started throwing glasses and liquor decanters, a couple of vases, anything he could pick up, yelling "Goddamn it!" until he was hoarse.

After a few minutes Clark had just grabbed him and held him still, whispering, "Not that way, not like that" in his ear. They'd stood there in the living room, the whole place reeking of alcohol, as Lex first struggled to break free, then simply breathed into Clark's shoulder. The tears had come eventually. Lex hated crying in front of people, couldn't remember when he'd done it last, but Clark made it all right, just holding him and staying quiet. Lying on the couch that night, Lex, his nose red and eyes swollen, said, "I hated him. Hadn't spoken to him in years. Why am I like this?" Clark responded, "He never was the father you deserved, and now he'll never have a chance to become that, either." Lex thought he understood what Clark meant, and lay there with Clark's hand running up and down his back, until he fell asleep.

Lex glances at his watch, surprised to find he's been sitting there for just a few minutes; Clark's still sleeping, his face turned toward the sun. The memories flicker in his mind as images, sounds, feelings, all in flashes: seeing Clark's body in that ridiculous costume for the first time, trying not to laugh because he knew how important it was to him. Tucking his head against Clark's neck, flying in his arms to that Fortress, running his hands over the computers and machines powered by technology he had no hope of understanding. Sitting on the couch in Clark's loft at the farm on a visit to Jonathan and Martha, Clark's head in his lap, talking through the night, relaxed in a way he can't be in Metropolis.

Tired as he is, his mind races back to the first time they kissed, that suspended moment in time they stared at each other before Clark brought their mouths together, how everything had narrowed down to the two of them, tongues sliding together and hands roving everywhere. Clark kept saying things like "Finally" and "What took us so long?" and "Why were we such idiots?" and Lex had smiled every time because Clark was right: They were idiots for waiting so long.

When they'd gotten their clothes peeled off, Lex had looked down at Clark's cock, and his mouth literally had watered. He'd wondered briefly if that was a sign he was some sort of size queen, but ultimately decided that anyone would have the same reaction to Clark's long, thick, nicely veined, uncut cock. Sometimes your body was more eloquent than your brain. He'd spent a long time that night just looking at and holding that dick, exploring it, really. Clark made the most amazing sound when Lex slid his tongue between the foreskin and the head, and Lex kept doing it, just to hear that sound again and again. Holding the base in his hand and sliding down with his mouth, the weight and heft of it stretched his lips and his throat fluttered around it, like Clark's cock was making a home there. That part had been over too soon - Clark came quickly and kept apologizing, and Lex shut him up by biting his nipple and saying, "Just fuck me when you're ready," and kept moving around and biting and sucking whatever was handy, until that wonderful cock was standing up again, a darker shade than the rest of Clark, purplish in the moonlight streaming in the windows.

Lex had wanted it from behind, but Clark had insisted, "I want to see your face, Lex, I want to see your face when I fuck you," and who could resist a request like that? It had taken awhile, even with preparation from Clark's big fingers, for Clark to slide in to the hilt, but when it happened, it was so incredible, they held still for as long as they could, breathing heavily, Clark reaching to slide his hand down Lex's cheek, resting his head on Lex's chest. Then - sweet Jesus - he'd started to move, holding Lex's hips in his hands, heavy thrusts so long and so good that Lex spread his arms on the bed, letting Clark lift him, so he could just feel it all, arching his back when his prostate made contact, Clark gasping out a stream of amazing things: "Just like that... God, Lex, you're so hot... Wanted this for so --" a fast thrust until he bottomed out "--fucking long. Come for me, come for me now...." Lex tensed, the electric shock of his orgasm running through his limbs, then watched the come fall on his chest and stomach, gouts of it, like it'd been days since he'd come, not a few hours. He'd looked at Clark and said, "Your turn. But I want you to be able to really fuck me. Let me turn over."

Once Lex had gotten situated and Clark slid his cock back in, Clark said, "I get it now, why you wanted it this way. God, it's so good...." He wrapped his arms around Lex's waist, leaned down to bite at his shoulder blade, and the feel of Clark all around him, in him, their balls jostling together, Clark's wiry hair prickly against his ass, made Lex's cock jump, even though it hurt. "Fuck me, Clark, I want to feel you come."

Clark growled, straightened up, and started plowing him, no other word for it, except maybe rutting. Lex braced his arms and knees, thrusting back to keep from being knocked over, and Christ, he loved it. Clark was absolutely wild, holding Lex's hips so hard there'd be bruises, their bodies slapping together. He felt Clark's sweat dripping on him, decided to goad him on to the finish: "I want it, Clark, I want you to come in my ass, c'mon, you need to, you know it." He was yanked back and felt Clark's cock pulse in his ass, lost count of how many times, the heat of his come spreading inside as Clark yelled something without words.

Clark pulled out slowly and lay down, trembling. "Clark, are you all right?" Lex had never seen him like this, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. Clark turned and wrapped his arms around Lex. "I'm fine, it's just - that was so intense. It's never been like that for me." A self-deprecating smile. "I mean, not like I'm a slut or anything -- Wait," he said, sitting up, "are you okay? I was pretty... crazy there. I swear, I've never been like that...."

Lex licked up his neck to this great place right under Clark's ear. "I won't be sitting on any non-padded chairs tomorrow, but yeah, I'm all right. More than all right. Want to do it again sometime?"

Clark had quirked a smile. "I could do that for the rest of my life."

Lex had smiled widely and said, "Please do."

They'd woken up in the morning knowing they'd meant it.

Clark stirs again and opens his eyes. "Are you just gonna look all day, or are you going to join me?"

"You were awake?"

"I heard you come in the front door. It's, like, this gift I have." His pillow-mussed hair and sleepy eyes undercut the smirk. "So, are you gonna get in here, or what?"

"Clark, I'm too tired to do anything but sleep."

"So'm I. Look, I'm not even naked." He lifts the sheet to reveal his boxers.

"Funny," Lex says as he stands to take off his clothes. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Perry gave Lois and me the afternoon off, because we finished our story. It'll hit the streets tomorrow."

"So you're storing up energy for tonight?" Lex drapes his pants across the valet and turns to climb into bed. It's like sleeping next to a living, breathing solar-energy panel. A solar-energy panel who saves the world on a regular basis. Take that, Greenpeace.

"Yeah, pretty much. What do you have going on next week, business-wise? Are you going out of town?"

"Just the usual, no trips planned. Why?"

"I have a feeling the mayor may end up having to resign, which means some lucky City Council member will be getting a promotion. Watch the fireworks."

"Who do you think it'll be? Not Martin White."

"God, I hope not. Lois and I know he's dirty, but we can't prove it. She thinks we should work on that next, because so many people think he's the greatest."

"Seriously, Clark, he can't be the next mayor of Metropolis."

"Well then, you may need to throw your weight around. Because the current mayor's on his way out."

"Is the story really that incendiary? No, don't answer; I want to be able to tell the press I was surprised when I saw the headline." Lex smiles over at Clark. "You know, we haven't even kissed hello yet."

Clark brings his face close. "I missed you," he murmurs as he leans in and kisses Lex. It's soft and deep and slow as they bring their arms around each other. "I'm really sorry I couldn't visit - it was a crazy week."

"I understand," Lex says, sucking on Clark's lip. "It's all right. I missed you, too."

They take a couple of minutes to get settled, legs entangling, shifting their bodies until they fit together like the pieces of the puzzle ring Chloe wears. Lex's head rests under Clark's chin, so he feels it as much as he hears it when Clark says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responds into Clark's collarbone. He falls asleep to the clean, soapy smell of Clark's neck and that feeling of being still, surrounded, warm for the first time in a week.

~**~

He wakes when Clark stretches beside him, and takes a look at the red-orange-pink-purple sunset through the western wall of the bedroom. "Time to get up, huh?" he asks, moving to the side of the bed.

Clark is straddling him in an instant, holding his wrists up by the headboard, above Lex's head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to eat dinner, maybe read a book while you're out on patrol."

A faux-confused look turns into a predatory grin. "But I'm not on patrol tonight - it's J'Onn and Hawkgirl's turn."

Realization begins to dawn. "So when you said you were saving up energy for tonight...?"

Clark smiles slyly and leans down to speak right into Lex's ear; his molten voice rolls straight to Lex's balls and pools there like lava. "It was because I plan to spend tonight fucking you through this mattress."

**Author's Note:**

> Lay Me Down  
> written by: Guard/Rice
> 
> I never thought I could feel this way  
> I never thought love could be true  
> For someone so independent, then along came, along came you
> 
> (Chorus)  
> And in the evening, I lay me down, I lay me down, I lay me down  
> And in the morning, I lay me down, by your side.  
> And in the evening, I lay me down, I lay me down, I lay me down  
> My days my nights my life, they start and end with you
> 
> You are my sun, my moon my stars  
> Forever yours forever free  
> Together as one, the world is ours  
> You are my destiny
> 
> (Repeat Chorus)


End file.
